


Our Own World

by singme_alovesong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Hallucinations, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychosis, Raw Sex, Schizophrenia, Smut, Teenagers, Unprotected Sex, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singme_alovesong/pseuds/singme_alovesong
Summary: "hyuckie. i love you.""and?""your ridiculously good blowjobs."in which mark and donghyuck are horny teenagers living in their own world.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70
Collections: Markhyuck, My Favorite Fics





	Our Own World

◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

“mark! wake up!” mark shudders at the familiar voice and opens his eyes.

“...donghyuck?”

“that’s my name. come on! you have classes later on today, and i’m hungry as hell. ” donghyuck opens the curtains. The sun creeps in and illuminates his beautiful tanned skin.

“for what? my cock?” 

donghyuck comes to a halt and blushes at the bold confrontation.

“i-stop!” mark giggles for a moment, then calms down to wrap his arms around his pouty boyfriend. kissing him on the cheeks.

“i’m joking hyuckie. have you slept well?”

“you know i can’t sleep with jungwoo hyung’s loud ass snore, why can’t we switch dorms?!…i missed you so much.” 

there was a brief pause before he continued, “make it up to me.”

mark’s breath hitches as donghyuck straddles his hips. long slender fingers dance around his ears, the tip of it turning red by the second. 

“so fucking sudden? it’s 9 in the morning.”

donghyuck shuts him up with a wet kiss, licking into his lips. mark moans at the warm sensation.

“so?  _ what if _ i’m hungry for your cock?” donghyuck bites his lips as he grinds down onto mark. hands resting in the latter’s charcoal hair.

mark responds with enthusiasm, kissing up donghyuck’s neck and drinking in his scent. sweet, musky, just how he likes it. donghyuck whines at the sensitivity and picks up the pace until he becomes a mess under mark’s touch. 

he can feel mark’s hard on, cock rutting against donghyuck’s own. he slips a hand under mark’s shorts, massaging it until mark’s breathing becomes uneven. the younger swipes across mark’s tip, causing the older to throw his head back in pleasure. 

hyuck takes this opportunity to lay down on his front. pumping the cock with his hands, his tongue makes shy licks at the tip, lapping all precum. 

“shit… shit… shit.” mark curses in pleasure. he looks down at his beautiful boyfriend, who looks up with bambi eyes. he doesn’t know if he can handle this sight first thing in the morning. 

donghyuck wraps his pretty pink lips around mark’s head. his tongue swirls around as his long fingers pump with rhythm. mark shudders and runs his fingers through hyuck’s caramel brown tresses, urging him on. 

hyuck scoots in closer and takes in more and more of mark until he can feel him hit the back of his throat. he smiles, welcoming the familiar feeling. hyuck swallows hard and hollows his cheeks, earning a word of praise from his boyfriend. 

the honey skinned boy places his hands on mark’s thighs, signaling for him to fuck into his mouth. the paler boy happily obliges, starting at a slow speed in fears of hurting his baby. 

donghyuck whimpers when it hits his cheek by accident, driving mark over the edge of  _ insanity _ . 

“come on baby boy, i know you can take it for me. make daddy feel good. okay?”

donghyuck cringes at the kinky nicknames, but cannot deny that it turns him on as well. he places his tongue on the underside of the cock in his mouth and starts to rub back and forth. 

mark moans deliciously and thrusts into the wet vacuum that is donghyuck’s mouth. he now has both hands in hyuck’s hair, thrusting at a fast speed which only accelerates as he nears his edge. 

hyuckie starts kneading his boyfriend’s balls with one hand, causing his hips to stutter. the other hand slips under mark’s shirt and scratches like the paws of a bear cub. the delightful pain causes mark to spit out a string of curses. mark swears that he hears god calling his name. 

donghyuck’s face was the last thing he saw before he cums, passing out in pleasure. he feels his boyfriend lapping up his cum and swallowing all of it, but he can’t open his eyes to drink in the erotic sight. 

mark breathes hard and tries again, but his eyelids seem sewn together. he starts to panic,  _ why can’t i open my eyes? _ a blinding light stuns him as he wakes up.

◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

he can finally see the world, but donghyuck is not the first to welcome him this time. that’s when he remembers, he’s stuck here for the weekend.  _ locked in. _

he screams, desperate to go back to his boyfriend and his eye-opening blowjobs. no one seems to hear him. he sulks and lays down on his salmon-colored bed, picking up a random magazine to read. he skips to page three and licks his lips at the dessert recipe. 

trapped inside four walls, he doesn’t know how much time has passed before someone comes into his room. 

“seulgi noona! you brought me donghyuck!”

mark opens his arms for his little teddy bear. immediately sighing when he inhales his sweet scent again. 

“i’ve missed you so much baby. How’s your weekend? How come you only visit now?”

“good things are  _ worth  _ the wait.” donghyuck winks mischievously. 

“ahem.” seulgi clears her throat. “mark, dr. moon wants to see you.”

“fine, fine, fine. that old man just wants someone to talk to.”

“he’s only 25! just because you’re young doesn’t mean everyone else is old.” seulgi chuckles with affection.

◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

“mark lee. welcome. how have you been?” 

“uh… good, i guess.”

“eating well? sleeping well?”

“yep.”

“i’m going to get straight to the point. have you been experiencing... abnormal activities? strange voices? unexplainable occurrences?”

“no… none at all.”

mark catches the look in dr. moon’s eyes as he records something in his notes.

“are you sure mark? you know lies cannot get past me right? i’ve gone through my fair share when i was only your age.”

_ what does that mean? _ mark ponders for a moment before donghyuck chimes in. 

“oh my god mark!” he doubles over in laughter, “you fucking dumbass! he’s asking if you’ve been hallucinating. have you starved yourself? or… ” hyuck wiggles his eyebrows “you’ve been taking LSD behind my back.”

mark immediately and shushes him, threatening to slice his throat with gestures. 

“i’m perfectly fine dr. moon. may i go now? i have a bratty boyfriend that needs a lesson.”

the psychiatrist’s eyes darken as he speaks in a lowered voice.

“mark. although it might upset you  _ gravely _ … but it is my duty as your psychiatrist to inform you this-”

mark grunts in frustration before dashing for the door, alarming both dr. moon and nurse seulgi. they only relax once they see that he is running back to his room. 

◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

donghyuck’s laugh rings in his ears as mark holds onto his hands tightly, still panting from the outbreak. 

“bad markie. bad bad markie. i wonder who has the power to make you do things like this.” donghyuck smirks.

“you know it will only be you.” mark smiles fondly, “i love you donghyuck. forever and ever and ever. i would go against the world if it means to be with you.”

“really? how far will you go for me?”

“i will end anyone who gets in our way. i would cut off their legs and sew their eyelids so they remain open to worship your beauty. i would pluck off their nails one by one until they are screaming, begging for me to stop, to kill them. before i choke the life out of them, i would look for you. i would look for your approving smile and your gentle eyes… god, i love you hyuck, and no one can tell me otherwise.”

mark looks up to see his hyuckie in tears. “no please don’t cry… it rips my heart in two.”

“mark… i love you as well. you’re right. i won’t give a shit about what they say anymore. i will always be there for you. wherever you are.”

mark smiles as he kisses the boy’s tears away. donghyuck, his donghyuck is here to visit him. he cannot bear to see him sad like this. 

mark presses donghyuck against the white wall and plant soft pecks onto the boy’s face. tear-ridden and beautifully ruined. his thin but soft lips find their way to donghyuck’s thicker pair. the lovers move in harmony as their lips mold around each other, finding comfort in such a despairing setting. 

donghyuck tangles his beautiful hands in mark’s ruffled locks and bites down, getting a moan out of him. mark responds by rubbing his leg on the other's crotch, eliciting a delicate whimper. 

mark loves this. he loves it when he is making sweet love to his boyfriend. that’s the only time when he feels alive. when the monster underneath is not eating him away piece by piece. 

donghyuck interrupts his thoughts as he nibs on his ears. mark sweeps donghyuck off his feet and places him carefully on his single bed. the poor piece of furniture squeaking loudly as mark climbs on top. 

“i wonder how it will sound when you’re pounding into my ass.”

“wanna try?”

hyuck nods eagerly like a puppy, making mark laugh at his cuteness. despite committing such a lustful sin, donghyuck looks like an  _ angel _ . 

the lovers tear off each others’ clothes, then reconnects hungrily like they haven’t been making out for the past three years. 

mark thumbs donghyuck’s soft nipples as the latter ruts their hips together, both moaning at the friction. hyuckie almost screams when mark starts sucking his nipples, muffled by mark’s quick hand. as if taken over by a succubus, donghyuck’s tongue rubs against mark’s hand until it is quickly removed. leaving a string of glistening saliva. 

he laughs at a flustered mark, “i want to let you know how _good_ you’re making me feel. they can’t hear me anyway.”

mark goes silent for a minute, brain overheating. 

“mark…”

“hmm?”

“fuck me.”

the boy doesn’t need to be told twice. he gets off his boyfriend and spits into his hands. stroking his dick hoping that it would be good enough lubricant. eh, hyuck always seems to be  _ broken  _ after anyways. donghyuck gulps at the holy sight. he then coats his fingers with his natural lube before inserting them into his tight hole. 

the unresolved tension is paining them both. mark scoots in and slaps his cock on hyuck’s hole, earning a provocative whine from the younger. 

the throbbing head slides in first, making mark hiss at the tightness. he thrusts in, taking his time and making sure donghyuck takes in all of him. the recipient of such treatment grabs onto his biceps in desperation, adjusting to his big size. 

the lovers come to a sudden halt, staring into each other’s eyes as if nothing else mattered in this world. mark sees in donghyuck’s eyes a future together, where they will grow old with happy children by their side. he sees a future where no one can dictate them, where no one will throw glances at him whenever he mentions hyuckie. 

he might be trapped in a mental facility, but he is  _ normal _ . he is not a psychopath, he does not abuse substances, and he is far from depressed. donghyuck is the one that keeps him that way, that makes his heart beat, that gives him something to look forward to in his isolated days.

mark’s little heart swells, he leans forward to kiss his baby as if it was his last. donghyuck smiles as he wraps his arms around mark’s neck, rocking forward slowly. 

mark takes the signal, thrusting shallow and quick and stealing the life out of hyuck. the poor baby squirms from the pleasure, mouth hanging open in the shape of an o. 

“da-daddy.”

mark groans at the term of endearment, slapping the juicy ass. 

“fuck! … harder! hyuckie wa-wants daddy to bring me over the e-edge.”

mark can’t take it anymore. he pins both of hyuck’s wrists over his head with one hand, placing the other on his shoulder, digging his nails in.

donghyuck’s eyes roll to the back of his head as mark starts pounding ruthlessly into him. filling him up with each thrust. the room is filled with the creaking of the poorly-constructed bed and the indecent moans of the two. 

as  _ bewitching  _ as hyuck’s raspy whines could be, mark is forced to quiet it down. he doesn't want the entire floor standing outside to watch him get laid. he takes the hand on hyuck’s shoulder and stuffs it down his throat, a tongue immediately starts to swirl around it. 

the warmth of skin on skin is driving them both insane. mark is sure both of their brains are deep-fried by this point. he can see that hyuck is getting closer, so he quickened his pace, now pushing at an almost impossible speed. 

it doesn’t take long before donghyuck rips out a high-pitched cry. hopelessly writhing as he shoots cum across his belly. mark’s hips lose its rhythm as he hears ringing in his ears. just as he was about to pull out, donghyuck’s legs wrap around his waist. with a loud moan, mark dumps his seeds inside hyuckie, milking it until the very last drop. 

“You’ve missed me  _ that  _ much?” hyuck pants out. 

“shut the fuck up” mark glares at him as he’s pulling out, wincing at the stickiness.

“there’s no tissue in your goddamn jail cell so i guess you’ll have to lick it up then.”

“no fucking way i’m doing that.”

◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

johnny sighs as he surveils the halls. he's missing out big time on jaehyun's frat party. it sure feels bad to let down your best friend... and the expensive booze. 

he stops in his tracks as he hears talking in one of the rooms. he instantly recognizes the squeaky, puberty-struck voice. mark lee.

he shakes his head as he peeks through the one-way window. mark is laughing like he has hysteria. typical. but why is he blushing so much...? 

_oh,_

_ his boyfriend.  _

◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

“donghyuck-ah, stay safe!”

“i’m going straight to the dorms hyung, chillax.”

mark feigns a look of disgust when donghyuck turns around to blow him a kiss. 

“wait... before you leave me again.”

“aiya mark lee, what do you want?”

mark surprises hyuck by hugging him from the back, resting his face on the crook of his neck. 

"come back as soon as you can. i can't stand a day without you and you know that."

"of course you clingy motherfucker. i'll come back. i promise."

mark's lips curl into a smile as he drinks in the sweet scent again and again. intoxicating himself. 

_ donghyuck-ah. my life is nothing more than misery. i know i will never go to college, never have friends to call my own, but you... you are the only thing that is keeping me alive. as absurd as i may sound to others, as lunatic as i may appear. i will never give you up. _

**_even if you've never existed._ **

◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :D


End file.
